Sadame
by Desperate Strikes
Summary: Naruto disappeared on his first birthday. Raised by the female priests of Shangri-La, away from humanity and more importantly men, just how will this new Naruto adapt?
1. Chapter 1

Sadame

By - Desperate Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or any other series this fanfiction may touch upon.

Summary:Naruto disappeared on his first birthday. Raised by the female priests of Shangri-La, away from humanity and more importantly men, just how will this new Naruto adapt?

Pairings? Narutox? IrukaxAnko SasukexSakura

A/N - Chapters go in a circular fashion. Naruto, then Sasuke side-stories, then Iruka side-stories. Possible Naruto pairing is Naru/Sasu Naru/Neji and Naru/Hina. Vote on it!

/Chapter One/

The light of the evening Sun on the horizon was all that guided me as I walked along the path towards Konoha. Konoha, the land of my birth. I had asked the High Priestess why I had to return, and the answer had been both frightening and simple.

"You are the chosen child of the elemental nations. Not just Konoha, but the world will change to suit you. Shangri-La has prospered because of our disconnection to the outer world, to take in and keep such a figure would be a disservice to the Gods."

I spent the rest of my time amongst my sisters in silence, unwilling to get any closer to them, hoping that I could leave without my heart breaking. They understood, of course, and had let me have my distance. This Konoha is where I belong, I supposed.

Eventually I found my way to the gates, where two men stood watch. I knew they were men because even with their masks they had an addictive scent. Mother told me the scent of a man was irresistable to a priestess of Shangri-La, whose senses were all twelve-fold. I had to agree. If I had to describe it, the two fine specimen of man smelled of protection, of peace., and no small amount of blood. I assumed the one on the left had recently killed someone. I probably wasn't far off.

Eventually one rose his gloved hand and asked that I stop. I did.

He sized me up, and I couldn't help but blush a little. A real man was checking me out! Between my long blonde hair, waist-length, pale skin and soft, curved features, I supposed I was at least somewhat good looking. I noticed these two men weren't as good looking as I was, and I put the thought aside. Mother once said that Shangri-La only allowed women within her halls, and that the men in picture books looked different because they were outsiders. The Yin Energy within me was imbalanced, she said. Though she secretly admitted it was a good thing. Why I wasn't sure.

I snapped to attention when the man spoke, voice deep and powerful. "What's a temple priestess doing coming here? Well, whatever, show me your papers and I'll let you through. Take it slow, I have no intention of being judged harshly today."

Nodding, I reached into my little leather bag I had strapped to my waist. It went along well with my dark red hakama, or I thought so anyway. I had three of them in total, one holding documents, like the one I reached into, one held bottled herbs, and the other held foodstuffs.

I handed the man my papers and waited as he looked them over. The head Monk of the fire temple was kind enough to back up my 'story' of having lived there my entire life, going so far as to call me a medical prodigy on seeing me work. I didn't think that. All the women of Shangri-La were good at healing, considered the visitors we had were always injured in some way.

Eventually he flared his chakra in a very specific way, and handed me my papers.

"You'll have to wait a moment, Miko-sama. It's too dangerous to let a holy woman move at night. Someone will escort you to the Hokage's Tower, and our Lord Hokage will speak more about your arrangements. I see from your papers you have interest in becoming medic-nin. We could use some more medics, too many kids nowadays are more interested in 'kicking ass', pardon my language, and end up getting killed because of it. Oh, speak of the devil, here's your escort."

I was so engrossed by the sound of his voice, and all the emotion within it that I completely missed the arrival of another masked man. Only this one had half of his face covered instead of all of it. I blinked at him, and he chuckled.

"Greetings, Miko-sama, I can see why I was summoned so early into the night." He turned to the masked gate guard, who made some strange signs. They signed back and forth for a bit, at speeds which made me dizzy trying to keep up with.

Eventually he nodded, and turned to face me again.

"I am in agreement with Ox here. Hokage-sama should see you immediately, miss Uzumaki, you'd prefer to be called miss, right?"

My eyes widened and he chuckled again, "The nose knows many things, miss. I was confused at first, but there's no mistaking the smell of my sex."

I blushed deeply, and suddenly found the ground very interesting. I gave the dirt road a kick before answering, "That would be acceptable. Calling me miss, that is. Being thought of as a man... kinda grosses me out."

He openly laughed at my declaration, and walked up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and into his single eye. "No worries little miss, I've seen strangers things than a male priestess. Just remember that Hokage-sama will need to know, too. Would a shunshin be acceptable? Office hours are almost over."

I nodded and he scooped me up into a bridal carry. Ignoring my involuntary yelp of surprise, I felt his chakra overtake my own, and we were suddenly in front of the Hokage's tower.

He set me down and I staggered slightly. I soon found my balance, and we made our way up the tower, my escort occasionally greeting others as we did so. On the third highest floor is where the Hokage's office was, and my escort was quick to ignore the secretary and open the door.

From my position behind my escort, I could see that the Hokage was in the middle of a meeting with someone. Possibly a client, possibly a servant.

I heard his voice, wld and wise, "What is the meaning of this, Kakashi? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

My escort raised his hands in a placating manner. "Hokage-sama, the little fox that got away has been found, returning from the Fire Temple no less. I knew you'd want to know immediately, and 'she'," he stressed the word for my sake, "Wants to become a medic-nin."

The shock on the Hokage's face could not be faked. I knew that much. A moment later I was ushered into the room, and was being observed by all parties.

"Hiashi, if you would be so kind as to make sure it's our little fox?"

Nodding, the man looked at me, muttering something. I saw the veins around his eyes bulge, and a moment later he nodded. "It is as Hatake says, sir. He is the one."

"Don't call me a 'he'!" The words were out of my mouth before I could think. I then started apologizing profusely.

"It's alright, Miss Uzumaki. I had no way of knowing your circumstances." The man Hiashi said. "Hokage-sama, if you will, we shall continue this some other time."

The old man nodded and bade farewell to Hiashi, waslked past me and Kakashi towards and out the door.

Eventually, I was offered a seat. Kakashi stood dutifully by my side as I sat.

The Hokage puffed his pipe and looked straight at me.

"So you wish to become a medic-nin, hmm? May I see your reccomendation?"

I nodded and reached back into my bag, pulling out my asessment and reccomendation papers. He scanned them for a moment before nodding. "I see you have all three basic techniques down to an art. Your taijutsu, specifically strength of one-hundred is standard but your speed is exceptional. I assume your upbringing makes it difficult to harm others." I nod. "You iryojutsu is outstanding, you brought a man from death's door, even making his mutilated arm somewhat workable." He puffed his pipe. "Seeing as you will never be in direct combat, this is acceptable. It is also quite fortunate. Might Gai's team ends up getting near mortally wounded just training. Being the only team to pass this year, it is acceptable to add you on as a fourth wheel. Kakashi, she will stay with you tonight. Tomorrow she will officially inducted into the ranks of Konoha shinobi as Team Ten's medic."

My smile threatened to rip my face open.

"Pehaps Gai will help you get over your fear of hurting others. I know I want to hurt him every time I see him." Kakashi's lazy voice snapped me out of my happy place.

I stood and bowed, then let out a yelp as Kakashi swept me off my feet... again, and then leapt out the window with me. Not used to dropping one-hundred thirty feet, I screamed.

Loudly.

The landing was smooth even if I wasn't, and we took off like a bullet towards the residential section, riding the rooftops, as it were. The moment we touched the ground in front of his house I was furious, and made my displeasure known by trying to beat him up the moment he set me down.

Thirty minutes later proved he was far too fast for me, even if attempting to block my fist left his entire arm numb.

"Now now, Naru-chan," he scolded. I blushed at the nickname, "It's late, and you have a long day tomorrow, I suggest we get some sleep."

Then he walked over to the door and opened it, unlocking it with a flare of chakra.

I followed him inside, only one question on my mind. I voiced it.

"Are all Konoha shinobi so affectionate?"

That stopped him dead in his tracks, he considered it a moment, visibly bringing his hand to his chin as if mulling it around in his head before answering. "Nope! I knew your mother though, so I would call it making up for lost time."

Then he was there, picking me up again. "You're a lightweight too, and it's awful fun to hear you scream."

"Pervert..." I found myself unaffended by the man, though I knew other women would probably be furious. I settle for closing my eyes and leaning into him. I blamed my hormones; he was handsome.

He chuckled, and a few minutes later I was asleep in his arms.

/Chapter One End/

A/N- See you later, Fanfiction Ninja~


	2. Chapter 2

Sadame

By Desperate Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or any other series this fanfiction may touch upon.

Summary:Naruto disappeared on his first birthday. Raised by the female priests of Shangri-La, away from humanity and more importantly men, just how will this new Naruto adapt?

Pairings? NarutoxKakashi IrukaxAnko SasukexSakura

A/N: I've decided to go with a reviewer's comment and make it NaruKaka. Remember, comments, no matter how small can be the difference between a story you like, and one you do not. Before anyone comments on Gai having Team Ten, that wasn't a typo. I point you to chaos theory.

/Sasuke Chapter One/

Hate. It was one of the few emotions I was allowed to feel, or at least that's what I told myself. If I were brutaly honest with myself, and I always was; there was another emotion I called upon without resitation. Or rather, emotions.

Admiration.

Kindness.

Love.

Most considered them to be one in the same, but I begged to differ. Hokage-sama had told me that to truly hate, one must first know how to love. I loved a lot of things, Tomatoes were on the top of that list. I showed kindness to the orphaned children whose home I often visited. I admired my Father, shielding my Mother even knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

I had long gone past the point of anger. Indeed, Hokage-sama had taught me many things. One of which was how to channel that rage to protect what little I had left. I was a berserker, with no equal on the battlefield as far as class-mates and Genin went.

Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to have someone to relate to, what would my life be like then? But then I stopped myself, I did have plenty to relate with the children of the orphanage. 'When you have the same eyes as me.' He had meant the Mangekyou, but I wasn't about to kill a child to match his power.

Even I wasn't that heartless, and I scoffed at those who thought me a live wire, waiting to strike against or leave Konoha. No, I wouldn't leave so long as there was a single tear shed in the village. I resigned myself to service until death. I wanted to become Hokage for this reason, to make a world where the only shed tears were happy ones.

Sitting at the pier I always sat on, I waited for night to transition into day, breathing the cool air quite liberally. I always did like the cool morning air.

"May I have this seat?"

A girl's voice. I shrug, it wasn't a voice I recognized. Probably a civilian. The civvies knew I was off-limites. I glanced at the dark red of her hakama as she sat on her knees next to me. She was small, and I'd put her about two years younger than me. Probably a prodigy if she was allowed to leave the convent. Or at least I assumed she was a Holy Woman.

The thought of prodigies ushered my conscious thought back into that dark place I reserved for traitorous musings. I stored the idea; a prodigous priestess with too much time on her hands, found no practical application for it, and promptly squashed it.

Then my mind was eerily blank. Feeling that matronly presence next to me, it was a lot like when my Mother sat next to me, listening intently as a babbled on about school things and the Grand Fireball Technique, before I finally mastered it.

Without thinking, I began to spill my guts to her. No untrained child could make me relax like this. The otherwordly presence that surrounded her marked her as a servant of the Gods.

I spoke of my childhood, of the betrayel, my thoughts on my brother's dark ascent into missing-nin status. I turned to look at her, curious as to why she hadn't made any noise while I spoke, and nearly lost my voice.

In my short life, I had only seen two beings as beautiful, and one was a statue of a Goddess. Soft blue eyes held by an angelic face stared straight at me, no; through me. She blinked slowly, and tilted her head to the side, curiousity obvious.

Hesitantly I continued, turning my face away from her. I wasn't worthy to face such beauty. Not yet.

Eventually I settled on a topic, fan girls. I figured she could understand, being a girl herself. I chuckled at the thought, making it seem natural enough to pass in normal conversation.I really needed to get out of my head during conversation, even one-sided ones.

I was broken from my reverie, again, when she spoke. Her voice was soft and airy, but didn't sound forced at all.

"Have you tried the direct approach?"

I blinked. Giving them what they want was the furthest thing from my mind.

She yawned and I could feel her stretch, I dare not look at her.

"Do something silly. You go to the academy right? Write an essay on the blackboard about your likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams. Girls are petty at this age, always half-lusting at the nearest mystery. I say half, because in spite of increased hormones, they wouldn't know what to do if they had you."

I considered this. First hand knowledge into the mind of a girl was hard to come by, and non-biased thoughts at that? It had to work. Honestly? I never would of thought that being an idiot and vandalizing the blackboard and turning into an advertisement would help me be rid of them. Glancing towards the sun, I realized the aademy would start filling in soon. Pushing myself to my feet, I bid the priestess farewell before taking off towards the academy. I glanced back towards the pier as I ran, noting that she continued to watch the sun, a serene expression upon that beautiful face.

I could only hope Iruka-sensei understood my plight.

He did, and a half-hour later, when all but my two most loyal fan girls had made their way into the room, it was finally brought to my attention by Kiba what was on the blackboard.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, did you write that bullshit?"

"Yes," I replied, "It's anti-fan girl propaganda."

"Ah, the direct approach. I approve." The puppy on his head woofed softly, apparently he approved too.

Eventually Sakura and Ino did arrive. Both had different remarks to my self-evaluation.

Ino's was denial. "Sasuke-kun! You didn't write that, right? Only a psycho would be like that!"

"Then I am a 'psycho', as you put it." My reply was smooth as silk, and she suddenly decided I wasn't interesting anymore.

Sakura, on the other hand... My heart went out to the pitifully shy girl, it really did. But that look in her eyes, that 'I'll fix you' look that my long-stanting counselor gave me once upon a time. It was both terrifying and wonderful at the same time.

The other members of my fanclub also seemed content with ignoring me now. I relaxed in my seat, and began to hum a happy tune. I was rewarded when no one squealed at the sound of my self-created music.

Truly, it was a good day. I would have to visit Hokage-sama and ask him to thank the priestess for me. I doubt I'd ever see her again.

/Sasuke Chapter One End/

A/N See you later, Fanfiction Ninja~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Sadame

By - Desperate Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or any other series this fanfiction may touch upon.

Summary:Naruto disappeared on his first birthday. Raised by the female priests of Shangri-La, away from humanity and more importantly men, just how will this new Naruto adapt?

Pairings? NarutoxKakashi IrukaxAnko SasukexSakura

A/N: If you want some music to go with the Naruto vs Neji fight this chapter, look no further than 'My Soul, your Beats' Karaoke version.

/Iruka Chapter One/

I was surprised when I heard the wayward Fox had returned, and from the Fire Temple no less. The fact he thought he was a woman as well was just as startling. I sighed and prepared myself to join Hokage-sama at today's evaluation. Though he may be a good medic, he still needed to be able to fight.

I couldn't count the number of Iryonin who went mad from grief, unable to do a damn thing while their allies were slaughtered. Being ex-ANBU myself, I still had nightmares of pulling a man away from his friend, lover? As he tried to heal the corpse, unable to withstand the thought of losing the other person.

Speaking of odd things, it had been about a week since Sasuke had been rid of his fan club with the exception of one, Sakura, and he seemed better off for it. He was more expressive towards Kiba, who was the only one to get him to show any amount of that legendary anger. I wasn't sure what Hokage-sama had taught the boy, but I'll be damned if it wasn't effective. He no longer went into bouts of rage, no longer risked damaging others.

I felt myself feeling proud of the boy, and smiled.

"Alright class, with only a month until graduation, you'll need to go over your practicals. I have no doubt that'll be the hardest part for most of you." One child piped up about the written portion, and I laughed, "Come now, you all are the brightest students I've had! The written portion shouldn't be a problem, but... if you're so worried, then we'll have a review tomorrow."

The collective groan was music to my ears. I chuckled and performed a shunshin into Hokage-sama's office, where I knew he was waiting for me. I was on one knee in a bow before I had fully appeared, and I heard the Sandaime chuckle at my zeal. I couldn't help it, was being so loyal to the man who saved me from darkness so wrong?

Regardless, I stood on command and made my way to his side as he walked past me.

"Iruka-kun," he began, only after we were outside of the tower, "What do you think of Naruto? Is he a risk? I have no idea what the High Priest was thinking allowing him to be raised by women alone, it's obvious he resents himself for not being female."

I considered it a moment, and then remembered something. "Hatake-san has been working with him on that, actually. Though he could pass as a woman in infiltration, in this village he will need to be accepted as a man. Hatake-san has had him building trust with some of his acquantances, telling them what he is. One of those being Gai himself. There is no doubt that Gai's team already knows the predicament. Neji will most definately poke fun at him today, and that will be how we determine the risk."

Hokage-sama nodded, and we passed into the clearing Team Ten used as a training ground. Right on the money, Neji was making scathing remarks over Naruto's choice of escapism.

The blonde was furious, but saving his energy, this was good.

"Enough, Neji!" Hokage-sama barked, and Neji turned his back on us. "Save your insults for someone who cares to listen, Naruto obviously isn't."

The blonde bowed before us, and I noticed his normally straight hair was held in a low ponytail by an orange ribbon. I felt like laughing. His state of dress was also subject to ridicule, in my mind. He wore a red silk shirt, decorated with various flowers. His lower-wear was equally damning, being a black hakama with geta sandals. I felt like telling him to change into something more appropriate, but a glance from Hokage-sama spoke volume.

'As long as he doesn't endanger others, what he wears doesn't matter.' That's what that glance told me. I settle for a sigh instead, and speak. "Alright, Gai-san, please join us. Tenten, Lee, you too. We'll allow five minutes for this evaluation, I don't see the need for any more than that."

Eventually, the two boys stood about five meters from one another, 'Within range of Divination.' I noted, and didn't expect the fight to last longer than a few seconds.

Once they were in position, and in-stance, I raised my right arm, and then dropped it. "Begin!"

Two things happened at this point. Naruto made three strange, one-handed seals before his outline became somewhat blurry, and Neji activated his Byakugan and performed the stance of Hakke.

"Ninja Art: Reversing Images." Naruto declared.

"It's over now." I commented, but Hokage-sama kept watching, carefully. Taking that he saw something I did not, I watched carefully.

Even as Neji dashed the short distance towards the boy in strange clothes, I noticed that the blonde didn't move an inch. In fact, he wasn't moving at all. Period. His eyes were closed too, as if waiting for something. Then Neji made the first strike.

"Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two! SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"

But the boy never moved, not even when struck Eventually the assault tore through the strange barrier over the blonde, but even with thirteen tenketsu sealed, he didn't budge.

"He couldn't know how to do that... not at his age!"

I began to comment on Neji's brilliance, but as the words began to form, there was an explosion of power from Naruto, and I realized it wasn't Neji Hokage-sama was talking about. Neji had in the meantime leapt back to his starting position, and Gai had to hold Lee down from being launched back.

Naruto had undergone a transformation.

His hair was shortened, but still rather long for my taste, his body more muscular, and where once he had a girl's figure, he was now obviously male. His eyes had silver eye shadow and color, marking him as a Sage of some sort.

"Yang Release: Sage."

Then he upon Neji.

Leaning low to the ground, he delivered a kick to his opponent's chin, I expected Neji to go flying, but observation told me that Naruto used his chakra to stick to him, instead lifting him only a few feet. He followed up with a leaping knee to Neji's stomach, before grabbing onto him and with a single spin in the air, began to drive Neji into the ground.

"Kaiten!"

Or he would have, had the dark-haired boy not launched his opponent away like a rag doll. Neji landed on his knees, while Naruto continued to skid across the ground until he stuck to it, bounding up and into the air above his opponent.

"Sage Art: Great Mystic Palm!"

Two swipes of his arms as he fell towards Neji had the older boy back-pedalling from something I couldn't see, either visually or the effect. When Naruto landed he began to lash out at Neji, who blocked each strike with his palms.

There was a visible burst of chakra where they met.

On about the fifteenth parry from Neji, Naruto made a short hop forward, into his opponent's guard.

"Sage Art: Great Wheel!"

It was like a vertical Kaiten, and the Hyuuga really was sent flying. Only to right himself mid-air in spite of the massive chakra burns upon him.

By the time he landed, the timer I had set went off, and I called the match.

Hokage-sama spoke for me. "Impressive, both Neji for standing equal to any type of Sage, and Naruto for being one. Revert into your other form, Naruto, there is much to discuss."

Naruto nodded, and with no small amount of concentration, became his other self, short and girly. I blinked, then huffed. "Hokage-sama, will I be needed?"

"You may take young Neji to the hospital, it looks like he is about to collapse."

Nodding, I moved over to the boy, picked him up and disappeared in a shunshin. I heard Gai say something, but didn't catch it.

Neji was unconcious by the time we reappeared. I shook my head at that. It was no rumor that Gai trained his Genin harder than most Jounin train themselves, but it was something else seeing the fruits of his labor.

I had no doubt that the boy in my arms was Chuunin material. Hell, I doubted I could keep up with him without giving myself away. The nurse at the front desk saw him in my arms and ushered me into Team Ten's personal treatment room.

Then started asking questions about the chakra burns I knew I couldn't answer without Hokage-sama's permission.

It was going to be a long day. Especially since I had to write a report on the fight I witnessed. Sometimes, I hated being an evaluator.

/Iruka Chapter One End/

A/N: See you later, Fanfiction Ninja~ 


End file.
